New Story Preview
by gojiratoho25
Summary: A short preview of a story that I'm planning on writing after a few other stories. Not much of a summary for this one, since that's the entire point of this preview. Hope you all enjoy! R&R please.


**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, I came up with a preview for a story that I would get to after two other stories. This story that I came up with was inspired by the movie " _Super Inframan_ " from 1975. I watched it and enjoyed the entire movie while I was watching it.

 **Darkrai:** Hey, that wasn't the only inspiration for this story. The story " _Attack on the Nightmare Pokemon_ " by justgreat1215 also helped in how the story came into existence.

 **Ray Tanaka:** ...I know Darkrai. Do that again and I'll kill you off in the official story.

 **Darkrai:** Shutting up.

 **Ray Tanaka:** Anyway, I do not own Pokemon or Super Inframan. I do however own the characters known as "MewDrake" (at least this version of the character if it exists) and "Spectreman".

* * *

 _A mysterious being from another dimension arrives to our own..._

"I am MewDrake," a dragon-like Mewtwo proclaims on various televisions, "And I have already taken out some of your Legendary Pokemon!"

Several of the Legendary Pokemon, including Latios, Mew, Keldeo, Entei, Xerneas, and Azelf are shown being captured by beings wearing skellington costumes.

 _However, one being is given the opprotunity to do the impossible._

"Darkrai," an old-looking scientist tells the Legendary Pokemon with a robotic arm and some robotics on his body, "What would you say if I told you that I could...make you better than you were before?"

Darkrai looks at the scientist before saying, "I'm listening."

 _With the fate of the entire world hanging in the balance..._

"We have lost almost half of the Hoenn region," a military general in a conference with a few professors and other leaders of the regions, "Not to mention some of the Legendary Pokemon have disappeared or have been critically injured!"

The scene changes to show Jubilife City in flames and destroyed. In the Kanto region, Celadon City is shown in ruin and with the skellington army occupying it.

 _It's up to science and the stuff of legend to create a being who can oppose the invaders._

The old-looking scientist along with a shiny Latias attach electronics and wires to Darkrai's arm with electronics already on his head. As the two finish hooking the electronics onto the arm, an electronic blueprint on a machine flashes with the arm and the head being the main source of the flashes.

 _Now, with the invaders ready to crush any resistence in their way..._

A small group of humans and pokemon fight the skellington army when an Ariados-like monster starts defeating the humans with ease. With the human-sized monster helping them, the skellington army quickly overwhelm the pokemon and capture them.

In the Unova region, another group of humans and pokemon run from a human-sized Excadrill leading a group of the skellingtons. However, the Excadrill and the group it's leading manage to capture a few humans and pokemon.

 _The world of Pokemon gets a savoir known as..._

Darkrai is in front of a blue background with gems on the back of his hands. He quickly brings his fists together as he becomes a white light. Within seconds, the light fades and in Darkrai's place is a person in a green and black costume with a green helmet covering all of his face except his lips and chin which are silver in color.

 _ **The Invincible Spectreman!**_

Spectreman and a small group of pokemon and humans wearing special uniforms are seen fighting the skellington army with the hero managing to kill some of the army.

The scene changes to the Unova Route 1 where Spectreman jumps into the air and kicks a human-looking Charizard in the chest. The kick knocks the being out of the air and causes her to crash onto the ground below.

 _Armed with abilities to fight against the invaders..._

"Draco Cannon!" MewDrake shouts as he fires blue energy rays from his hands that combine into a single ray. This ray heads towards Spectreman, who is standing in front of a group of people.

"Eclipse Ray!" Spectreman yells as he crosses hs arms to fire a black energy ray from the back of the hands. The two energy rays collide and the two beings start putting more energy into the beam clash.

The scene changes to Spectreman kicking the Ariados-like monster away from him before grabbing the Excadrill by the neck. Acting quickly, Spectreman flips the Excadrill over his shoulder and slams him into the ground.

 _Darkrai is now the only being that can save both his world and the other dimension._

In a cave-like room, Spectreman launches a ray of energy from a gem on the helmet to melt the ice trapping a shiny Cresselia and Jirachi. Before the two fall to the ground, Spectreman grabs the Cresselia and a human wearing the special uniform catches the Jirachi in her arms.

The scene changes as Spectreman and the Ariados-looking monster exchange blows as they battle each other. While they duke it out, the humans wearing the special uniforms engage a group of the skellington army in combat.

 _ **Spectreman**...coming soon_

Spectreman raises his hand into the air before the picture freezes in place.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hope you enjoyed this preview of the story! I actually wrote it first before typing it up and I've corrected many mistakes that I made during the writing process.

 **Darkrai:** ...you aren't going to kill me off, are you?

 **Ray Tanaka:** You are my second favorite Legendary Pokemon, do you honestly think I would kill you?

 **Darkrai:** No.

 **Ray Tanaka:** There you go. Anyway, hope you liked it and reply if you want some more previews of this story.


End file.
